Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-26095998-20170618124401/@comment-32112600-20170618160359
Thanks Little Apotosis Lizard Girl,I'll be sure to give you the pleasure you've never felt until you ascend to Heaven . Anyway, I used some kind of a earthly program call GoogleTranslate and here's the summary : - How would Micaela-chan & Lucifina-chan react to Eden The 3rd ( The first in this case )Hmm...? - In Part 1, People usually confuse when see 2 types of stats used in skills ,whether which one will take precedence . For example, Skill ... ( Attack/ Speed ) or (^ of Att,Agi) in game ) Both will affect the skill , but the stat which has higher value will decide the dmg of the skill.So in part 2 this will be changed to be easier to notice , the higher stat will have ' or ' Attached to above ? -In the previous chapter, most of the multiple skill reference skills were the average of both figures.From the middle chapter many insects and tentacle techniques, many of the demonic mastery-specific race skills.The higher one will influence the power" will become like. With this, the demon skills etc. which had not been engaged with the character 's performance until now (Seem like my sealed body can't even comprehend this thing so i'll leave it to my apostle ) -It seems like Battle Master is pretty OP, it has highest attack power even in Intermediate Job so it would in between Intermidiate and Advenced Job .Also ,it has Dual-wield ability which are extremely powerful at this point and only Battle Master & Ninja can have this ability ( and rare Accessory in LOC, you can't hide things from my divine eyes )However, in Part 1 only Kitsunes can aquired this and Ninja swords are difficult to balance so it's will only appear in part 2.Thus ,Battle Master is broken in part 1 ( get nerf FuFu , I don't give a heaven about things i'm not compatible with ). So we decide to put this in part 2 when you get in advance jobs which has even more powerful abilities + skills *Dual-wielding is broken too ( and you know what ? i can only use a goddess damn bow ) but in advance jobs there'll be abilities called ' Weapon (Mastery) ' When equip with the right weapon & job for character , the stats will increase significantly ( about 2.2 times than a Dual-wielding with 2 attack weapon ) , In this case , you will have one more slot for defence stat ( Shield )but you can't use both WP Mastery and dual-wield at the same time,(be notice that Dual-Wielding will have all the effect from 2 different weapons ).So make your choice ( it's not like i can dual-wield 2 bows or can i ? ) - The rest are Q&A which the little apotosis lizard above has mentioned . Earthly Language is not my native language and i'm not used to it yet so overlook me if i made some mistakes here and there,also tell me where i'd grammar wrong so i can fix and improve myself ( Do that and i will mark you in my Smite Note , FuFuu )